First Homme
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kemarahan janganlah kau balas dengan kemarahan pula. Dengarkan penjelasan salah satu pihak dan ambil relasinya untuk menemukan penyelesaian. Karena di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada masalah yang tanpa sebab yang jelas, Dan kadang, kemarahan seseorang merefleksikan sebuah perasaan cemburu. / Fanfic number #16 dari #99FanficProject


Kemarahan janganlah kau balas dengan kemarahan pula. Dengarkan penjelasan salah satu pihak dan ambil relasinya untuk menemukan penyelesaian. Karena di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada masalah yang tanpa sebab yang jelas,

Dan kadang, kemarahan seseorang merefleksikan sebuah perasaan cemburu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**First Homme**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. Typos (maybe). Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pengetikan fanfic ini.**

**Fanfic nomer #16 dari #99FanficProject**

**First Homme © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Tidak ada yang namanya rumah kedua, karena kau adalah rumahku._

* * *

Baginya, seseorang yang spesial itu seperti rumah. Sebagus apapun rumah orang lain dan senyaman apapun rumah orang lain, tapi rumah sendiri adalah yang terbaik. Dan hal itulah yang coba dijelaskan oleh Naruto pada Hinata yang tengah salah paham.

"Pembohong! Kalau aku memanglah rumahmu, kenapa kau mau didekatinya?!"

Naruto tetap tersenyum dan tidak mau terpancing emosinya. Naruto paham, kali ini dirinya haruslah yang bersikap dewasa karena selama ini Hinata sudah bisa menerima semua sifatnya yang paling absurd dan kekanakan sekalipun tanpa memintanya untuk membuangnya.

"Aku asisten praktikum, kau ingat? Dan dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang harus aku tangani selama praktikum ini," Naruto yakin Hinata tidak melupakan fakta ini. Tapi namanya orang cemburu pasti melupakan fakta yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui bukan?

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu membalas pesan yang jelas-jelas _flirting_ pada kamu itu!" Hinata masih bersikukuh kalau Naruto sedang berusaha untuk selingkuh.

Padahal sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini. Di handphone miliknya banyak kontak perempuan lain, Hinata tidak pernah keberatan ataupun memintanya untuk menghapusnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata seperti ini?

"Kau cemburu, Hinata?"

Hening.

"Hinata?"

Hinata terbatuk dan tidak mau menatap Naruto. Berarti dugaanya benar, bahwa Hinata cemburu. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Bukankah sejak dahulu Naruto memang sering didekati oleh perempuan dan Hinata tidak protes apapun.

Dan Naruto teringat perkataan Hinata jika setiap reaksi pada seseorang pasti ada penyebabnya.

"Hinata, aku akan menjaga jarak padanya jika kau bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa. Sikapmu ini bukanlah Hinata yang aku kenal," Naruto entah kenapa merasa seperti sedang membujuk Hinata yang sedang marah. Tapi sebagai pacar yang usianya lebih tua setahun dari Hinata, dirinya harus bersikap dewasa bukan?

Meski yaah— jiwa kenakan lebih mendominasi ketimbang sifat yang dewasa.

"Janji tidak akan marah ataupun menertawakan penjelasanku?" Baru kali ini Hinata meminta Naruto untuk berjanji seperti ini. Ini pasti sesuatu yang penting dan Naruto harus menjadi pendengar yang baik setelah selama ini menjadi pembicara yang akif dan Hinata menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku berjanji." Hanya perlu dua kata untuk menenangkan Hinata. Melihat Hinata tersenyum setelah menghela nafas panjang adalah sesuatu yang menenangkan. Meskipun Hinata terlihat dingin, namun sebenarnya Hinata adalah sosok yang ramah dan Naruto bangga dengan fakta bahwa yang bisa memiliki senyuman Hinata seutuhnya.

"Perempuan yang mendekatimu itu adalah orang yang merusak hubunganku dengan pacarku yang pertama. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya untuk kedua kalinya dan dengan perempuan yang sama menjadi alasannya." Hinata jarang —bahkan nyaris tidak pernah— membahas masa lalunya. Hinata selalu bilang masa lalu hanya perlu sebagai pembelajaran di masa kini dan masa depan nanti.

Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dan merasa nyaman merusak tatanan rambut Hinata yang halus itu. "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mantan pacarmu itu Hinata?"

"Itu... Itu karena kalian mirip. Dan aku ditinggalkan karena aku tidak hangat dan aktif seperti perempuan itu," Hinata menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan sembari membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Naruto tadi. Meskipun gadis bersurai indigo itu tahu jika pacarnya itu pasti akan tertarik untuk memberantaki rambutnya lagi.

Naruto merangkul Hinata dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekatinya. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meskipun matanya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Hinata berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Hinata tidak biasa dan Naruto menyukai hal itu. Ekspresinya tidak pernah berbohong karena Hinata tidak pintar mengekspresikan diri.

"Hinata, aku bukanlah dia. Kau adalah rumahku yang tidak akan kutinggalkan sampai kapanpun. Meskipun ada rumah yang lebih indah dan lebih nyaman darimu, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu dengan baik. Aku sering dibilang orang-orang dingin dan datar. Aku—" Hinata tidak bisa melanjukan perkataanya karena Naruto memeluknya. Berbagi kehangatan dan keyakinan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Menguapkan semua keraguan yang ada pada diri Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kita bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan kita."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Karena pada akhirnya, rumah yang nyaman itu dibangun oleh dua orang yang saling melengkapi. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi manusia selalu belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik._

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto khawatir karena Hinata tidak mengeluarkan suara samasekali. Padahal biasanya Hinata akan meronta untuk dilepaskan dari pelukan Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu erat.

"Aku sesak nafas," hanya itu yang dikatakan Hinata dan Naruto langsung panik. Buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memerika apakah Hinata baik-baik saja atau tidak.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Ya ampunnnnn~ akhirnya bisa juga nulis sampai kata 'End' ;;_;;)/ #lebay**

**Ini hasil merambling tidak jelas gegara teman mau masuk ditempat Mei kuliah dan membayangkan kalau misalnya dia beneran melakukan hal yang sama pada Mei #jangandibayangkan #sudahterlanjur**

**Semoga Mei bisa mulai produktif lagi menulis setelah beberapa bulan ini sibuk menggambar, nulis laporan dan juga presentasi yang tidak ada habisnya :")) #mulaigalau #bukangitu**

**Dan doakan Mei bisa dapetin 'Naruto' di RL ya =)) #apah**

**Shen Meileng**

**11/06/2014**

* * *

**P.S: First Homme bukannya typos. Tapi diambil dari judul mini album dari salah satu boybend Korea sana :"D #gananya**


End file.
